Believe in Love
by Cass Shelly
Summary: Quand Regina aide Robin à consoler son fils d'un cauchemar, rien ne lui importe plus que de calmer les pleurs du garçonnet, échos de sa propre douleur. Alors pourquoi ne lui permet-il pas de fuir quand un remerciement conduit à un baiser ? Et pourquoi manque-t-elle à ce point de combativité quand d'un seul geste, tout serait réglé ?


_**Disclaimer :**_ _La sublime série qu'est "Once Upon a Time "ainsi que les personnages dont ils sont issus, sont la propriété de ses créateurs Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Je n'ai bien évidement rien gagné à avoir écrit cette histoire._

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Robin/Regina =D_

 **.**

 _Se passe pendant l'année où ils sont dans la forêt Enchantée ( Saison 3 )._

* * *

 ** _\- Rien n'est facile,_**

 ** _mais tout est possible. -_**

( Inconnu )

* * *

 _La soie blanche de sa robe de mariée semble glisser sur sa peau à chacun de ses mouvements pour épouser harmonieusement ses courbes sensuelles, le doux chatoiement nacré de l'étoffe la rendant plus belle encore qu'elle ne l'est déjà._

 _Levant les mains derrière sa tête, Blanche-Neige pique ensuite un voile en organza dans son chignon, terminant ainsi sa toilette._

 _Une fois fait, Regina se retourne pour lui faire face avant de fondre dans ses bras ouverts._

 _C'est à cette seconde, où tenant sa belle-fille contre son cœur que l'odeur écœurante du sang arrive à ses narines. Métallique et entêtante, avec un arrière goût de familiarité qui menace soudain de la faire vomir._

 _L'instant d'après, les bras tendres de Blanche la repoussent violemment sans crier gare, cette dernière la toisant avec un mépris qu'elle ne lui a jamais vu. Lâchant d'un geste écœuré la dague rougie qu'elle vient de lui planter dans la poitrine, la princesse déchue ne la quitte pas des yeux, alors qu'elle baisse les siens sur la fleur de sang qui s'élargit sur le devant de son corsage déchiré._

 _«_ _Vous êtes magnifique Regina, lui assure-t-elle dans sourire moqueur. Le rouge vous va si bien. »_

Ouvrant les yeux dans un sursaut incontrôlé, un cri muet au fond de la gorge et le cœur au bord des lèvres, Regina rejette les couvertures de sa couche pour chercher un souffle qui lui manque cruellement.

Quand ce qui lui semble être une éternité finit de s'écouler, la jeune femme passe une main lasse sur son front moite de sueur, jurant tout bas dans l'obscurité relative de sa chambre.

D'où elle se trouve, elle peut voir qu'au-dehors, la lune majestueuse dans le ciel sombre de la nuit baigne de sa clarté laiteuse le royaume endormi.

Une nuit calme et silencieuse, dans un palais où elle peut de nouveau aller et venir comme bon lui semble.

Se levant d'un mouvement agile tandis qu'un nuage de fumée violette l'entoure un instant, la reine inspire doucement en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Vêtue sobrement d'une robe d'un ton blanc crème tombant sur ses chevilles sans pour autant gêner ses mouvements, les manches amples et transparentes rattachées par une boutonnière de perles du même ton, Regina passe ensuite le seuil de sa chambre, s'engageant dans les couloirs sans réel but que celui de fuir Morphée.

Son joli minois dénué de tout maquillage autant que dépossédé de son masque de froideur, la brune soupire sans cesser son pas, ses pieds nus qu'elle a oublié de chausser ne faisant aucun bruit sur le dallage de pierre brune.

Quand elle parvient au détour d'un couloir, elle stoppe cependant tous mouvements, les pleurs étouffés d'un enfant venant tout juste de lui parvenir.

Fronçant doucement les sourcils et sans plus réfléchir, quelque chose de primaire et d'instinctif pousse la jeune femme a se détourner de son chemin pour venir à la rencontre des sanglots.

Deux portes plus loin, réalisant dans le même temps qu'elle vient de rejoindre l'aile ouest du château, celle auparavant réservée aux invités, le spectacle qui s'offre à son regard fait rater plusieurs battements à son cœur.

Habillé d'un vêtement de nuit propre à leur monde, le petit Roland sanglote à gros bouillons dans le cou de son père, ce dernier le tenant fermement dans ses bras forts, le singe en peluche tenu fermement dans une de ses menottes battant la mesure dans son dos, tandis qu'il fait lentement les cent pas dans la pièce dans une vaine tentative de le bercer, sa voix basse chuchotant des paroles de réconfort.

Du seuil largement ouvert de la chambre où Robin s'est sans aucun doute précipité pour calmer son enfant sans plus se préoccuper du battant, la reine peut distinguer à la lumière crue d'une unique chandelle reposant sur la table de chevet les traits tirés de l'adulte.

« Chuut... Bonhomme, continue-t-il, toujours inconscient de la présence de la souveraine devant l'entrée de la chambre. Je suis là. »

Mais loin de sembler être rassuré, le petit garçon étouffe une nouvelle plainte, un réel chagrin ne voulant de toute évidence pas le lâcher de sitôt.

A une autre époque, Regina se serait détourné sans plus attendre, indifférente et agacée. Mais ce soir, la terreur qu'elle devine dans les pleurs du garçonnet poignarde son cœur, chaque nouveau hoquet faisant écho à sa propre douleur.

Alors sans réfléchir et se donner le temps de faire demi-tour sous peur de se faire rembarrer, la jeune femme avance doucement dans la chambre, saluant doucement:

« Bonsoir. »

Se tournant d'un bloc sous la surprise, Robin lui fait face sans un mot, la soudaine tension de son corps ayant cependant fait réagir son fils. Et contre toute attente, avec sa petite bouille d'ange toute fripée par ses grosses larmes, il se redresse pour voir l'intruse dont il a reconnu le timbre de voix.

Avant de soudainement tendre les bras vers elle, dans une demande muette d'être réconforté par un autre que son père.

Bien que maintenant surprise à son tour par la manœuvre de l'enfant, Regina interroge tout de même du regard l'archer qui hoche silencieusement la tête. Au point où il en est depuis les vingt bonnes minutes qu'il essaye sans résultats de consoler son petit garçon, si la reine a une solution miracle, il est preneur.

Roland maintenant dans ses bras, cette dernière se meut dans la pièce pour se diriger vers l'un des deux grands fauteuils moelleux se tenant face à face devant la grande fenêtre du balcon. Tenant le garçonnet pleurant toujours d'un seul bras, elle se retourne vers lui pour l'inviter d'un geste élégant du bras à s'asseoir sur son voisin. Tandis que Robin accepte de bonne grâce, la jeune femme fait de même à la différence qu'à l'instant où ils s'installent tous deux, le fauteuil se transforme en un rocking-chair confortable se balançant d'avant en arrière dans un long mouvement apaisant.

Un long moment plus tard, les sanglots de l'enfant se stoppent pour finalement laisser la place à des hoquets compulsifs.

Faisant apparaître un mouchoir blanc dans la paume de sa main, Regina appelle doucement le garçonnet afin qu'il se redresse de manière à ce qu'elle puisse essuyer ses joues rouges, et moucher son nez humide.

« Maintenant, si tu me disais pourquoi tu pleurais ? » Demande-t-elle d'une voix tendre.

Silencieux, Roland ramène sa peluche contre lui, le tremblement de son petit corps trahissant sans mal une nouvelle crise de larmes. Levant les yeux pour croiser le regard bleu du père de ce dernier qui jusque-là n'a prononcé aucune parole, lui ayant laissé les rênes pour le seul bien de son enfant, elle le questionne muettement pour la deuxième fois de la nuit.

« Il a fait un cauchemar où Zelena tuait tout le monde..., confie le voleur en se redressant de manière à poser ses avants-bras sur ses genoux.

\- D'abord Papa, coupe soudainement le petit garçon, un sanglot roulant dans sa gorge. Puis toi, puis tout le monde, puis... Après... Quand tout le monde était mort... Les... Les... Méchants singes volants... Ils me... Ils... Me mangeaient ! »

Alors qu'elle réceptionne une nouvelle fois l'enfant contre elle tandis qu'il se jette à son cou, tout son petit être irradiant d'une terreur à l'état pur, Regina sent quelque chose de terriblement mauvais gronder en son sein.

Jamais encore telle colère ne lui a autant paru si noire.

Qu'importe les liens du sang, elle va tuer cette garce. Elle va la retrouver et la dépecer vivante, dût-elle en mourir pour y parvenir.

Consciente toutefois que la soudaine tension de son corps ne va en rien aider le garçon à s'apaiser, elle se force à retrouver son calme, reprenant son balancement momentanément interrompu.

Décidément, les cauchemars violents sont de mise cette nuit.

Et au vu des traits fatigués et cernés de Robin, nul doute qu'à lui aussi Morphée n'a pas fait de cadeaux.

Ceci-dit, les journées précédentes n'ont pas été particulièrement de tout repos pour tout le monde, les attaques incessantes de Zelena ayant miné leur moral et plombé toutes tentatives de réjouissances pour ne serait-ce que contrer les mauvaises pensées.

« C'était un cauchemar Roland, assure la reine, rompant encore une fois le silence qui s'est de nouveau installé. Ni ton papa, ni moi, ni personne ne laisseront les singes volants te faire du mal. »

Les yeux maintenant clos contre le galbe de sa poitrine généreuse, ses pleurs s'estompant tout autant, l'interpellé se blottit davantage si c'est possible dans ses bras, demandant d'une petite voix qui manque de la faire chavirer :

« Mais si ils vous tuent ?

\- Ça n'arrivera pas. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Non, renifle doucement le garçonnet.

\- Parce qu'on est plus forts qu'eux. »

Instinctivement, ses bras se referment sur le petit corps dans un geste maternel dont elle n'a pas conscience.

« Maintenant, tu dois dormir d'accord ?

\- Tu reste avec Papa ?

\- Promis. »

Quand une demie-heure plus tard, Robin reprend son enfant endormi des bras de la reine pour le border dans son lit, il soupire doucement alors qu'elle se lève pour rallumer magiquement la bougie usée, une lueur dorée émanant de sa paume ouverte :

« Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire pour vous remercier.

\- La flamme restera allumée jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube, et ne brûlera jamais rien d'autre que la mèche, indique-t-elle avant d'hausser les épaules. Et il n'y a pas de quoi. »

Une des mains calleuses du voleur empoigne délicatement l'une des siennes, la serrant doucement avant de la lever à hauteur de son visage pour déposer sur ses phalanges le bout de ses lèvres dans un baise-main des plus respectueux.

« Détrompez-vous ma Dame, assure-t-il dans un sourire qui contre-attente ne la laisse pas indifférente. C'était bien plus que ça. »

Soudainement troublée par la promiscuité de leurs deux corps, Regina plonge alors ses beaux yeux noisette dans le bleu de son vis-à-vis, son ventre se nouant sous son intensité. Rompant le contact pour les baisser sur leurs mains toujours liées, le tatouage de lion qu'elle sait orner son avant-bras depuis qu'elle l'a vu, semble la narguer.

Elle revoit alors son propre cauchemar, celui-là même qui revient chaque nuit souiller ses rêves, son subconscient lui crachant au visage ses peurs et ses angoisses les plus profondes. Les rôles s'inversant entre Blanche-Neige et elle; sa belle-fille détruisant ses rêves de fin heureuse dans un rituel de sang qui ne lui laisse aucun répit.

Et l'homme qui se tient devant elle, la remerciant sincèrement de l'avoir aidé à réconforter son enfant, cet homme qu'elle s'est jusque là efforcée de tenir éloigné, lui est promis par la magie.

Mais tout comme la magie, l'amour a toujours un prix.

On ne peut aimer sans souffrir, de même que l'on ne peut obtenir une chose sans en donner une en retour.

Quand Regina recroise son regard en récupérant lentement ses doigts, le nœud dans son ventre change de forme, une bulle de lave incandescente s'enflammant traîtreusement au milieu de ses entrailles.

Lentement, comme par peur de l'effrayer, Robin lève ensuite une main vers son visage, retraçant délicatement le haut de son front de la pulpe de son index pour replacer une mèche de cheveux brun derrière son oreille.

Tout autre que lui se permettant l'audace d'une telle familiarité aurait fini brûlé vif _manu-militari_ , mais la douceur respectueuse de son toucher ne la trouble que davantage.

Se peut-il que lui aussi... ?

Le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes la seconde suivante apporte la réponse à ses questions, électrisant par là même chaque cellule de son être.

D'abord chaste, le baiser s'intensifie quand la jeune femme entrouvre les lèvres pour lui permettre d'approfondir leur échange. Entourant son cou de ses bras pour se rapprocher de lui, la brune gémit doucement contre sa bouche alors que ses mains rugueuses se posent sagement de part et d'autres de ses hanches.

Dieu qu'il est bon de se sentir désirée et respectée dans le même temps, comme une femme à part entière, sans maquillage, ni faux-semblants.

La conscience accrue de la présence de Roland profondément endormi à leurs côtés, met fin à leur baiser, l'archer ne lâchant toutefois pas la taille de la maîtresse des lieux, le regard plus fiévreux que jamais.

« Que m'avez-vous fait ? Chuchote-t-il d'une voix cassée par un désir trop longtemps refoulé. Qu'avez-vous fait pour que je ne cesse de penser à vous ? »

La maladresse de sa confession fait tiquer Regina qui recule brusquement, s'arrachant de ce fait à son contact. Si depuis qu'elle est entrée dans cette pièce jusqu'à une seconde auparavant, le naturel de sa mise n'a que renforcé sa beauté, grisant même ses sens, le voile de colère glaciale qui l'enveloppe à présent lui confère dorénavant une aura crépitante.

« Je ne vous ai pas ensorcelé, cingle-t-elle d'une voix basse et cassante. Maintenant que votre fils s'est rendormi paisiblement, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de nuit _Monsieur_.

\- Non, attendez ! »

Lui attrapant une nouvelle fois la main avec la rapidité du chasseur qu'il est tandis qu'il se mord la langue, de peur d'avoir réveiller son fils par le ton trop élevé de sa supplique, Robin soutient la lueur meurtrière de son regard.

« S'il vous plaît, demande-t-il plus bas cette fois. Je n'ai pas voulu vous offenser. J'ai été maladroit, et j'en suis désolé. »

Parce que la poigne dont il fait preuve sur ses doigts n'est pas sur le point de se desserrer, et parce qu'elle a mit trop de temps à endormir Roland, la jeune brune les téléporte sans crier gare dans la chambre d'à côté, celle qu'elle présume logiquement être la sienne.

« Puis-je récupérer ma main ? »

Mais loin de s'exécuter, l'archer pousse la hardiesse à son paroxysme, quand il entrelace leurs doigts d'un tour de main habile, la ramenant doucement vers lui.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu insinuer que vous puissiez m'avoir jeté un sort. » Confie-t-il dans le même mouvement, désirant certainement désamorcer la situation avant d'éventuellement en prendre une.

Avant tout autre chose, Regina reste tout de même une femme.

« Ou tout du moins, un qui soit magique. » Sourit-il dans une moue charmeuse.

La brune reste silencieuse quelques secondes, ses sourcils se fronçant doucement dans la clarté lunaire qui les enveloppe dans un linceul de semi-pénombre.

« Que se passera-t-il après ? Souffle-t-elle finalement, troublant le silence relatif de la pièce.

\- Après cette conversation ? S'enquiert le voleur.

\- Non, répond la reine en secouant son joli minois alors qu'elle se rapproche de lui, collant son corps mince contre le sien, sa bouche tout près de la sienne. Après cette nuit, où vous allez sans aucun doute me porter jusqu'à votre lit, pour me faire l'amour avant les premières heures du matin. Que se passera-t-il ? »

En d'autres circonstances où le sérieux n'aurait pas eu sa place, Regina se serait réjoui avec un plaisir sadique de voir le regard de l'archer s'assombrir.

Mais à cette minute, elle est toutefois tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuse.

Le mélange d'angoisse et d'espoir qui lui tord les boyaux à l'instant même la pousse à cet étrange paradoxe.

Elle le veut sien autant qu'il la veut sienne. Sauf que s'il y a la moindre et infime chance qu'elle puisse se laisser aller à croire à son propre bonheur, le coup d'un soir n'est pas au programme.

« Je ne vous ai pas laissé partir à l'instant, affirme Robin, lâchant enfin sa main pour l'enlacer tendrement. Et je ne vous laisserez pas plus partir au matin. »

Pour le coup, la réponse la laisse sans voix, une douce chaleur se répandant cependant en elle. La jeune reine amorce cette fois-ci le baiser suivant, répondant à son étreinte. Mais alors que le baiser s'intensifie davantage, que ses mains fines glissent sur les lacets de sa chemise qu'elle commence même à défaire, celles plus grandes de Robin se posent sur les siennes pour stopper ses mouvements.

« Non Regina, souffle-t-il d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude. Ça ne serait pas raisonnable.

\- Vous n'en avez pas envie ? S'étonne la sous-nommée, cherchant à comprendre le sens de ses paroles avant de prendre une nouvelle fois la mouche.

\- Oh Dieu... Si..., soupire lourdement le voleur. Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point.

Délaissant une de ses mains, il réitère sa caresse de tout à l'heure, caressant son visage à la peau si douce.

« Vous êtes très belle Regina, confie-t-il le plus sincèrement du monde. Fière, bornée et courageuse. Beaucoup d'hommes se damneraient pour un seul de vos sourires. Mais je sais aussi voir la peine qui se cache derrière, et vous en avez beaucoup à cacher.

\- Et le défi vous effraie, acquiesce doucement la reine, cherchant à rompre le contact.

\- Non, la contredit Robin en la retenant entre ses bras. Ce qui m'effraie, c'est de m'endormir à vos côtés, et de me réveiller seul. Je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse vers vous, mais je sais que je ne peux pas y résister. Pas plus que je n'en ai envie. Mais plus que tout, je ne veux pas que vous regrettiez ce qui pourrait se passer entre nous, simplement parce qu'au fond de vous, vous n'étiez finalement pas prête. »

D'aussi loin qu'elle puisse se souvenir, seul Daniel a eut pour elle le même amour et respect que Robin a pour elle en cet instant.

Les brides des dernières secondes de son cauchemar récurent s'immiscent un instant dans son esprit, cherchant sans nul doute à la faire douter d'elle-même.

Il lui reste encore du chemin à parcourir pour accéder à une complète rédemption, purger son âme et son cœur de toutes cette haine et colères mêlées et centrées sur un but finalement vide de tous sens.

Certes, cela lui a apporté Henry.

Mais à quel prix puisqu'elle l'a perdu par la suite ?

Se méprenant sur l'origine des perles salées qui embuent maintenant le coin de ses yeux, l'archer les essuie de doux baisers avant de souffler tendrement :

« Vous devriez aller vous reposer, la nuit a été longue. »

C'est cette attention plus que tout autre chose qui termine de convaincre Regina du choix final de sa décision. Secouant doucement la tête pour le détromper, elle s'avance de nouveau vers lui, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes et humant à pleins poumons l'odeur de pomme de pin et de feu de bois encore présent sur sa peau, qui mêlée à celle du savon et de la sueur crée une senteur unique qu'elle s'autorise juste à savourer.

La curiosité indécente de savoir à quel point l'odeur de sexe peut l'altérer lui rosit les joues de plaisir.

« Je ne veux pas aller me coucher, affirme-t-elle contre sa bouche tandis que ses mains reprennent là où il les a précédemment arrêtées. Je te veux toi, Robin des Bois. »

Souriant à l'entente du tutoiement tout autant qu'à la demande, le sous-nommé se penche pour prendre la jeune brune dans ses bras, la portant jusqu'à son lit défait. La posant délicatement sur les draps présentement froids, Robin esquisse un énième sourire alors que les lèvres joueuses de la belle brune s'échouent une énième fois sur les siennes dans un baiser aussi tendre que possessif.

A son image.

Le reste de la nuit s'écoule dans un froissement de tissu, de peau dévoilée et de soupirs partagés. Nue et magnifique entre ses bras, Regina se cambre d'un plaisir unique et jusque là inconnu, alors que son amant se joue d'elle à l'aide de ses mains et de sa langue, la découvrant tandis qu'elle s'offre à lui dans un abandon d'une sensualité à couper le souffle.

A-t-elle seulement conscience de sa beauté sauvage pendant l'amour ?

Le cœur battant tant la chamade qu'il lui fait presque mal, l'archer se glisse lentement en elle, heureux et troublé de comprendre instinctivement que jamais nul autre que lui n'a pu la voir ainsi.

Belle et fragile, tendre et câline, douce et coquine, Regina se laisse aller à son gré, domptant son plaisir et le serrant fort contre elle comme si elle ne craignait qu'il n'en vienne à s'échapper alors qu'il ne souhaite être nul part ailleurs qu'il n'est déjà.

Perdu dans l'antre chaude de sa chair, s'appliquant à lui faire l'amour de son mieux, avec toute la tendresse et la passion dont il est capable de faire preuve.

Quand elle se tend finalement sous lui, ses ongles mordant la peau de son dos et ses orteils se recroquevillant contre ses mollets, il sourit une seconde.

Juste avant que le monde n'éclate autour d'eux.

Une longue éternité plus tard, leurs sens apaisés et leurs corps repus, entrelacés au point de se demander par où ils commencent et finissent, la voix basse de Robin souffle dans une prière :

« Reste. »

Les yeux clos, sa belle répond dans un sourire :

« Je te le promets. »

 **.**

La douceur artificielle d'un contact inconnu sur sa joue accompagnée des rayons matinaux du soleil, commencent à la faire émerger d'un sommeil bien-heureux.

« ...dort toujours ? »

Fronçant les sourcils en reconnaissant la voix de Blanche, la brune soupire lourdement avant d'ouvrir ses beaux yeux marrons encore embrumés, découvrant ainsi le singe en peluche que Roland a prit avec lui pour finir sa nuit dans leur lit, la fixant de son éternel sourire.

Alors que Morphée commençait à peine à venir les bercer, des petits pas feutrés s'étaient fait entendre dans le couloir et avant que leur petit propriétaire n'apparaisse sur le seuil de la chambre, Regina les avaient tous deux vêtus décemment d'un sort habile.

« Oui, tous les deux. »

Minute.

Se redressant brusquement, la brune repousse la peluche d'une main avant de comprendre où se trouve l'enfant, alors qu'elle constate bel et bien son absence à ses côtés.

« Les deux ?

\- Oui Papa et Regina. »

Oh, Seigneur.

Se désengageant doucement des bras protecteurs de Robin, la jeune femme s'extirpe ensuite de leur couche, utilisant la magie pour rajouter un peignoir de satin noir sur sa chemise de nuit avant de les rejoindre.

« Roland, les interrompt-elle d'une voix tendre. Tu veux bien aller réveiller ton père s'il te plaît ? Je dois parler à Blanche-Neige. »

Hochant son petit minois aux traits calmes mais néanmoins tirés, le garçonnet s'empresse d'obéir tandis que Regina plante son regard dans celui de sa cadette. Inutile de tricher, si Blanche est une incorrigible optimiste concernant l'espoir, elle n'est pas dupe pour autant. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse la menacer, ou encore la maudire sur dix générations si un seul mot en vient à franchir ses jolies lèvres, cette dernière la prend dans ses bras, chuchotant à son oreille :

« Je t'avais bien dit qu'il était joli garçon. »

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
